Poking Foreheads
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: AU:: Mikan has an urge to poke people's foreheads today. ONESHOT, NxM


**Title: **Poking Foreheads  
**Author: **Etsuko O. Daikama

**Rating: **K+  
**Category: **General/Friendship  
**Pairing(s): **NxM

**Disclaimer: **You don't know how jacked up Gakuen Alice would be if I owned it, be glad that I don't.  
**Summary: **:AU: Mikan has an urge to poke people's foreheads today. ONESHOT, NxM

**Notes: **May contain OCCness. Ages; Ten. Even though it's AU, it will contain Fluff Puffs. Why? I love saying "Fluff Puffs."

* * *

**I**t all started this morning when Mikan was getting up. She was dreaming too much of her dear friend, Hotaru. She was dreaming that her and Hotaru were eating her favorite sweets, Fluff Puffs. Then out of nowhere, Hotaru poked her forehead. Feeling as if she poked too hard, Mikan put her hands on her forehead, rubbing the pain away. _"Hotaru, what was that for?" _Mikan asked in her dream.

_"That's what friends do," _Hotaru replied and continued to nibble the sweet candy.

That's when Mikan's eyes cracked open, feeling that she needed poke her friends' foreheads. I pity them.

Throwing her blankets off her, she jumped out of bed, feeling excited. She went to her closet and grabbed out a random outfit that she adored. Swiftly, she ran into her bathroom to take a quick shower. She was unusually early today. But that's something she doesn't know.

Soon, Mikan's alarm started going off and that's when she got out of the shower. She felt clean and great today! People at Mikan's school, be prepared for her complete random urge today! She wrapped the towel around her body and walked out of the restroom to enter her bedroom. She hastily put on her clothing, not forgetting her dream.

Mikan ran back to one of her drawers to grab out two matching red bows and ran into the bathroom. She grabbed her hairbrush and began smoothing her hair with the brush. When she thought her long was straight enough, she began tying her hair into two pigtails with the two red bows. Seeing that she was finished, she walked out of her bathroom to get her backpack and run out of the house.

She forgot about breakfast...

She ran on the sidewalk, following the path that went to her school. The wind blew through her hair and she wore a big smile on her face and continued to race to school. _"That's what friends do..."_

* * *

Mikan ran into her classroom and scanned it to find her best friend. She spotted Hotaru sitting alone, reading a book. "Hotaru!" Mikan yelled and ran over to her friend. Mikan opened her arms, hoping that she will catch her friend in a big, bear hug. A giggle emitted from her parted lips. Then came a hammer hitting Mikan over her head. "Itai..." Mikan mumbled and rubbed her head.

"Don't try that move again," Hotaru said without taking her eyes off her book. Mikan read the title: _Twilight_.

No movement was made by Hotaru, only her eyes. Mikan looked at Hotaru, carefully. She raised her hand and curled her fingers, leaving her index finger straight. She moved her hand towards Hotaru's forehead and _poke. _Hotaru was taken aback by that.

"Why did you just _poke _me?" Hotaru asked, turning her head to Mikan.

Mikan giggled and answered, "That's what friends do!"

Hotaru gripped on the hammer and raised it in the air, making it fall on Mikan's head. "That's what friends do," Hotaru quoted. A small mumble was made by Mikan and she rubbed her head again. Mikan looked around the classroom to see if she had any friends there.

She spotted Yuu Tobita, her next victim.

"Yuu!" Mikan called and raced over to him. She pasted a welcoming smile on her face. "Ohayou," and she poked his forehead.

Yuu looked at her questioningly. "Uh... Mikan-chan?" He asked and felt her poke his forehead again. "Why did you... poke me?" Another poke on the forehead.

"That's what friends do!" Mikan answered and poked his forehead again.

A little confused and shrugging it off, Yuu turned to look at his fellow classmates. Then he saw Sumire fighting with Koko... as usual. "Shouda-san!" Yuu yelled and felt Mikan poke near his eye. "That's an inappropriate thing to do!" Yuu ran off to stop the small fighting, leaving Mikan alone.

Mikan scanned the room to find her next victim and saw Anna and Nonoko looking through one of their photo albums. They were the kind of people who brought them; but Mikan walked over to them anyway.

"Remember this time when we went to the zoo together?" Nonoko asked Anna and pointed to a picture with them together in front of a tiger's cage. Anna nodded her head and pointed to another picture where it showed zebras.

Mikan looked over their shoulders and just moved her hands carefully to poke them in their foreheads. _Poke. Poke. _Nonoko and Anna turned their head to look at the space between them. Apparently, the space was filled with Mikan's face. "Ohayou," Mikan said and poked their foreheads again.

"O-Ohayou, Mikan-chan," Anna and Nonoko said in unison. They were both confused why Mikan poked their foreheads. So one decided to ask, "Ne, Mikan-chan, why are you poking us?" That was Anna.

"That's what friends do," Mikan said and poked their foreheads again. Anna and Nonoko looked at each other, confused. Anna asked, "Did you poke Hotaru-chan?"

Mikan nodded and Nonoko asked, "How about Yuu-san?" Mikan nodded again.

"Ruka-kun?" They both said in unison. Mikan blinked, once, twice. She quickly looked at the classroom to look for the blond victim. Anna piped up, "He may be with Natsume-kun." Nonoko agreed by nodding her head.

"He could be anywhere," Mikan said with a pout. "Ruka-pyon _is _with Natsume."

The doors opened, revealing Ruka walking alone. Maybe he wasn't with Natsume. Mikan blinked when she saw him and ran over to him. "Ohayou, Ruka-pyon," Mikan said with a smile.

"O-Oha-" _Poke. _His sentence got interrupted when he felt Mikan's finger poking him in the forehead. _Poke. Poke. Poke. _"Ah, Sakura-san, w-what are you doing?" Ruka questioned and felt her finger poking his forehead again.

"Doing what friends do; poking foreheads," Mikan answered and poked his forehead again. "Ruka-pyon, do you know where Natsume is?" She kept poking his forehead until he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Ruka's head hung low and he answered, "He's at the Sakura tree in the playground, but--" Mikan quickly escaped his grasp to run out of the classrom.

This made him bewildered.

* * *

Mikan ran through the hallways, aware that they were still students roaming. In fact, she almost collided into some. At least she didn't hit a teacher--namely Jinno. She breathed through her mouth and legs kept taking big steps.

Soon, the doors came into view and she put her hands in front of her, prepared for her hands to make contact with the doors. Her hands made contact with the cold, metallic doors and they pushed forward, opening the doors and running out of them. That's when the playground came into view and she spotted the first sakura tree. That's where Natsume was sitting at.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled and rushed over to him. He heard her voice and he already knew it was her. It was high and loud, he could've easily mistaken it as a banshee's scream. He glanced at her to see her near with a smile on her face. Her knees collided with the ground. "Ohayou, Natsume!"

"Hn," Natsume grunted and ignored her presence. Then he felt it--_poke. _His eyes snapped open and he looked at Mikan, impassively. "What did you do?"

"Poked your forehead!" Mikan said proudly. She poked his forehead again; once, twice, thrice.

"Quit it," he said. "It's annoying, like you."

Mikan frowned and poked his forehead harder. "I _was_ poking you because I thought we were friends and that's what friends do!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. _Tch. "That's what friends do?" Who taught her that? _He kept feeling Mikan poke his forehead harder and harder. "Stop doing that," he said.

"Make me!" Mikan yelled and poked his forehead harder. Then she felt something under her skirt. She looked down--her finger midway to Natsume's forehead--and saw Natsume's hand holding up her skirt for him to see what's under.

"Swans?" Natsume questioned and quirked one of his eyebrows. "You're a weird girl."

_POKE. _Mikan poked his forehead harder that her finger tilted his head backwards. "You're such a pervert!" _POKE. PO--KE. _A small grunt came from Natsume's mouth and he was covering one of his eyes with his left hand.

"Don't poke me in the eye," Natsume said, still having his eye covered.

Slightly worried, Mikan quickly cupped his face and moved his hand off his eye. "I'm sorry!" Mikan apologized and examined his eye. She moved her face closer to Natsume's face and placed her lips against his eyelid. Natsume stiffened when he felt the contact. He bit his bottom lip with a curious thought in his mind.

The girl removed her lips from his eyelid and looked at it again. "It looks better--wait, why are your lips bleeding?" Mikan asked and stared at his lips that were dripping the crimson liquid.

Natsume crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Like I know," Natsume answered. He certainly does know; he has been liking this girl for quite a while. It's either he's amazing at acting or Mikan's completely blind.

Mikan rubbed her finger against his chin that had the blood rolled onto. "Hold on," Mikan said and placed her lips against his. Natsume sighed quietly in sweet bliss and replied as soon as he felt Mikan's contact. Mikan pulled her head back and examined his lips again. "They look better; I don't see any blood." Then she felt something against her forehead. _Poke._

"Ba--ka," Natsume said. He poked Mikan's forehead again. Maybe he finally saw each other as friends. But he did mentally admit:

_Yeah, she's my friend. Just with the "girl" in front of "friend."_

* * *

**A/N: **It's a new day and I'm making it official. Today, May 29, is national poke day (it maybe the 30th somewhere else, namely the Philippines, but go poke someone's head anyway XD)! So go poke someone's forehead. But I am not responsible for your actions. If someone gets mad at you, I am not responsible. If you poke one of your friends' foreheads and say, "That's what friends do," I take no responsibility if they get mad.

-_pokes someone's forehead_- I take responsiblitly for doing that. _-pokes- _And that. -_pokes-_ And that.

I'm sorry it sucked and it was rushed, but I was completely... bored. So yeah. -_pokes- _

- Etsuko O. Daikama (-_is wearing an anti-poke helmet-_)


End file.
